Dzień wspomnień
Dzień wspomnień – dziewiąty odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Dia de Los Muertos ujawnia zaskakującą dla Eleny nową moc, która pozwala jej widzieć duchy tylko w tym wyjątkowym dniu. Staje się to dla niej kluczowe, żeby spotkać swoich zmarłych rodziców w noc święta, ale powstrzymuje ją stara zmarła kobieta, która potrzebuje pomocy Eleny w powstrzymaniu jej rodziny przed sprzedażą jej restauracji. Streszczenie Nadszedł dzień, w którym będzie obchodzone w królestwie Avaloru święto Dia de Los Muertos, czyli Święto Zmarłych. Dia de Los Muertos to dzień, w którym rodziny upamiętniają swoich ukochanych bliskich, których już z nimi nie ma. Elena jest bardzo podekscytowana tym świętem, bo to jest jedno z jej ulubionych, a dzięki temu może powspominać sobie cudowne chwile, jakie spędziła z rodzicami, mimo ogromnej tęsknoty za nimi. Kiedy wszyscy są już gotowi do wyjazdu na cmentarz, Elena zauważa, że nie ma Izabeli, i znajduje siostrę w jadalni, po czym pyta się jej, dlaczego ona nie ma na sobie kostiumu. Izabela odpowiada, że kostium jej się podarł. Gdy Elena zamierza poprosić szwaczkę, by naprawiła kostium, Izabela mówi, że sama to zrobi i że oni mogą jechać na cmentarz, a ona dołączy później. Na cmentarzu Elena szykuje z dziadkami ołtarzyk, gdy nagle zauważa, że nie ma chlebka Pan dulce. Okazuje się, że Francisco zjadł Pan dulce. Elena tłumaczy dziadkowi, że Pan dulce jest potrzebny do ołtarza, bo to ulubiony przysmak mamy. Francisco zamierza wysłać służącego do pałacu po Pan dulce, ale Elena woli sama to zrobić. Elena przechodzi obok jednego ołtarzyka i nagle zauważa ducha zmarłej osoby. Duch jest zaskoczony, że Elena go widzi, i pyta się jej, czy ona widzi też pozostałe duchy. Elena więc widzi wokół mnóstwo duchów i wpada w szok, po czym postanawia porozmawiać z Zuzo. Biegnąc do karocy, Elena wpada na ducha starszej kobiety, który jest zaskoczony na jej widok. W karocy Elena woła Zuzo, który pojawia się po trzech wezwaniach, i, widząc to, co on ma na sobie, pyta się go, czy on też obchodzi Święto Zmarłych. Zuzo odpowiada, że to jest ważne wydarzenie w świecie duchów, bo tamtejsze duchy są duchami. Elena mówi Zuzo, że nagle zaczęła widzieć duchy. Zuzo mówi Elenie, że to dzięki magii, jaką ona ma po wielu latach w amulecie, ona widzi duchy, włącznie z nim, ale tylko w Święcie Zmarłych ona może widzieć duchy, ponieważ to jest ten dzień roku, w którym duchy bawią się razem z żywymi. Po tym, jak Zuzo wrócił na zabawę, pojawia się ta sama kobieta, którą Elena widziała. Kobieta przedstawia się jako Dona Angelica i mówi Elenie, iż zrozumiała, że tylko ona może jej pomóc, po tym, jak ona ją widziała, i mówi księżniczce, że jej wnuki chcą dzisiaj sprzedać ich rodzinną restaurację podłemu i chciwemu człowiekowi, który chce tam otworzyć bank, i prosi ją, by ich odwiodła od tej decyzji, bo restauracja Cafe Angelica to jej dziedzictwo i przychodziło tam mnóstwo ludzi. Elena jest lekko zmieszana tym, że ma poprosić dwie nieznane jej osoby, by nie sprzedawali restauracji, bo duch ich babci ją poprosił. Angelica mówi, że o to właśnie prosi i że to nie jest łatwe zadanie. Elena mówi Angelice, że chciałaby pomóc, ale musi przywieźć rodzinie Pan dulce na ołtarz. Angelica przez to zaczyna rozpaczać, że jej rodzina nie przygotowała żadnego ołtarzyka. Elena w końcu zgadza się pomóc. W restauracji, podczas pakowania rzeczy, wnuk Angeliki, Julio, jest zaskoczony, że jego siostra Carmen gotuje, zamiast się pakować, i wściekle jej mówi, że nie ma sensu gotować, skoro nie ma klientów, jak zwykle. W tej chwili przychodzą Elena i Angelica. Carmen wita Elenę i idzie przygotować dla niej potrawę. Julio każe Elenie natychmiast uciekać, ale w tej chwili wraca Carmen z potrawą zwaną Krabo-Nara, która z wierzchu okazuje się być paskudna, co od razu zauważają Elena i Angelica. Elena dziękuje za potrawę i Julio mówi siostrze, że trzeba sprzedać restaurację, bo nikt nie chce jeść jej jedzenia, i uważa ją za słabą kucharkę. Carmen głośno mówi, że to nieprawda. Angelica mówi Elenie, że Carmen ma rację i że to ona pomagała jej w przyrządzaniu potraw, które wychodziły wyśmienicie. Elena proponuje Carmen, by ugotowała potrawy babci, które były słynne w okolicy. Carmen mówi, że chciałaby, ale babcia nie zostawiła przepisów. Julio mówi, że wszędzie szukał książki kucharskiej babci, ale bezskutecznie. Angelica mówi Elenie, że zapomniała powiedzieć, gdzie schowała książkę. Elena prosi Angelicę, by powiedziała jej, gdzie ukryła książkę, którą potem da Carmen, która ugotuje potrawy z przepisów, i dzięki temu klienci powrócą do restauracji i nie będzie trzeba jej sprzedawać. Jednak Angelica zapomniała, gdzie ukryła książkę. Carmen i Julio są zaskoczeni tym, że Elena rozmawia sama ze sobą, i pytają się jej, z kim rozmawia. Czując, że inaczej się z nimi nie dogada, Elena mówi Carmen i Julio, że widzi duchy i że rozmawia z ich babcią, która jest tutaj. Julio nie wierzy w to, ale Carmen wierzy, przez co robi się szczęśliwa, i Elena pomaga jej rozmawiać z babcią. Angelica przypomina sobie, że ukryła książkę w sypialni, i prowadzi Elenę i wnuki, ale potem poprawia się, przypominając sobie, że książka jest w jakimś innym pomieszczeniu, aż w końcu zaprowadza grupę do piwnicy i pokazuje skrzynię w kącie. Carmen sprawdza skrzynię, ale nie znajduje książki. Angelica prosi Elenę i wnuki, by sprawdzili inne skrzynie. Carmen znajduje w jednej ze skrzyń lalkę zwaną Sir Ronaldo, która jest ulubioną zabawką Julio, i opowiada Elenie, że kiedy jej brat był mały, biegał po restauracji, udając najdzielniejszego rycerza królestwa, i namawiał klientów do pojedynkowania się, po czym wspomina z bratem chwilę z dzieciństwa, jak raz się pokłócili w trakcie zabawy w chowanego podczas przerwy obiadowej, dopóki babcia ich nie zawołała na obiad, co ich pogodziło, i mówią księżniczce, że za każdym razem, kiedy się kłócili, babcia ich wołała do stołu. Carmen mówi, że nigdy nie znalazła Julio, i pyta się brata, gdzie on się chował. Julio mówi Carmen, że chował się we wnęce na końcu spiżarni. Angelica przypomina sobie, że to tam schowała książkę kucharską, i zaprowadza tam Elenę i wnuki. Elena znajduje książkę pod workami. Niestety, Julio i tak zamierza sprzedać restaurację i to wraz z książką kucharską, twierdząc, że Carmen nie stanie się nagle dobrą kucharką nawet z przepisami babci. Carmen tłumaczy Julio, że może i ludzie nie lubili jej potraw, ale uwielbiali kuchnię babci, i że potrafi ugotować wszystko z tych przepisów, i prosi brata, by dał jej szansę. Julio natomiast mówi Carmen, że już od pięciu lat daje jej szansę, co kończy się na bólu brzucha u klientów i rachunkach. Chcąc udowodnić, że umie gotować, Carmen nie zamierza dać Julio książki, co prowadzi do ogromnej kłótni, która kończy się na tym, że przypadkiem wrzucają do pieca przepisy babci, które szybko zostają spalone. Carmen i Julio obwiniają siebie nawzajem, że stracili przepisy babci, i nie chcą już się do siebie odzywać. Angelica dziękuje Elenie za pomoc i odlatuje całkiem załamana, że straciła swoją rodzinę. Elena wścieka się tym, że jej się nie udało, po czym przypomina sobie, że Angelica robiła Carmen i Julio obiad, kiedy się kłócili. Elena znajduje Angelicę na ulicy i mówi, że już wie, jak pogodzić Carmen i Julio, i ocalić restaurację. Wracając z Angelicą do restauracji, Elena doradza Carmen, by zrobiła bratu jedną z potraw babci, a tak ona udowodni mu, że jest dobrą kucharką, i on nie sprzeda restauracji. Podczas gotowania, Angelica dyktuje przepisy Elenie, która powtarza je Carmen, która gotuje. Carmen mówi babci, że brakuje jej ich wspólnego gotowania. Angelica mówi wnuczce, że jest zawsze przy niej w jej wspomnieniach, i Elena to jej powtarza. Elena, Carmen i Angelica przynoszą Julio Paellę, która pochodzi właśnie z przepisów babci. Carmen mówi bratu, jak ugotowała danie, i daje mu spróbować. Po spróbowaniu Paelli, Julio dochodzi do wniosku, że babcia naprawdę tu jest, i robi się szczęśliwy. Carmen i Julio potem godzą się ze sobą, ale w tej chwili przychodzi ich kupiec, Senor Estrada. Julio mówi Senorowi Estradzie, że to miejsce trochę na siebie zarobi, bo ma ono najlepszego szefa kuchni (Carmen), i że ono już nie jest na sprzedaż. Gdy Senor Estrada się wścieka, Elena częstuje go Paellą. Julio prosi Senora Estradę, by potem przekazał wszystkim, że Cafe Angelica przeżywa swoją drugą młodość. Angelica dziękuje Elenie za pomoc. Carmen daje Elenie torbę pełną zrobionych z przepisów babci Pan dulce na ołtarzyk jej rodziców. Elena wraca na cmentarz i dziadkowie pytają się jej, gdzie Izabela. Elena jest zaskoczona, że Izabela jeszcze nie przyjechała, i wraca szybko do pałacu po siostrę. Elena znajduje Izabelę w pokoju i pyta się jej, czemu nie pojechała na cmentarz. Izabela mówi, że została, bo nie potrafiła zszyć kostiumu. Elena daje siostrze Pan dulce i Izabela mówi, że ten chlebek smakuje prawie tak samo, jak mamy. Elena potem przypomina Izabeli, jak ich mama czytała im na dobranoc i odgrywała różne historie, a tata trochę urozmaicał te historie, skacząc po łóżku tak, by materac falował jak wzburzone morze, i on kręcił młodszą córką w kółko i krzyczał "Dziewczynka za burtą!". Elena zauważa w szkicowniku Izabeli rysunek mamy i taty, i postanawia go położyć na ołtarzyku. Izabela tłumaczy Elenie, że nie ma kostiumu. Elena mówi, że szybko naprawi kostium, i pyta się siostry, gdzie on jest, po czym znajduje pod poduszką kostium i to nienaruszony. Izabela wyznaje Elenie, że tak naprawdę to nie chce iść na cmentarz, bo za bardzo tęskni za mamą i tatą. Elena wyjaśnia Izabeli, że też tęskni za rodzicami, ale obchodzą to święto, żeby przypomnieć sobie o wszystkich wspólnych chwilach, bo jeżeli ich wspomnienia będą żywe, to ich rodzice zawsze przy nich będą, i że dlatego wcale się nie smuci, tylko się cieszy. Izabela zdaje sobie sprawę, że nigdy tak nie myślała, i w końcu zgadza się pojechać na cmentarz. Elena i Izabela przyjeżdżają na cmentarz i to w samą porę na procesję. Izabela kładzie na ołtarzyku Pan dulce i rysunek, i potem mówi Elenie, że czuje, jakby mama i tata są teraz z nimi, i pyta się siostry, czy to brzmi dziwnie. W tej chwili Elena zauważa duchy swoich rodziców, którzy dumnie patrzą na córki, i mówi siostrze, że oni naprawdę tu są. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Elena dowiaduje się, że dzięki magii, jaka jej została po 41 latach w amulecie, potrafi widzieć duchy zmarłych osób, ale tylko podczas Dia de Los Muertos. ** Dzięki tej umiejętności, Elena po raz pierwszy widzi duchy swoich rodziców. * Elena poznaje Carmen i Julio, którzy jako pierwsi dowiadują się o jej umiejętności widzenia duchów podczas Dia de Los Muertos. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Dona Angelica * Carmen Guzman * Julio Guzman * Księżniczka Izabela Pozostali bohaterowie * Francisco Flores * Luisa Flores * Zuzo * Armando Gutierrez * Rogelio * Żona Rogelio * Senor Estrada * Król Raul * Królowa Lucia * Partnerka Zuzo * Antonia Bello (wspomniana) * Duchy zmarłych osób * Królewski strażnik * Królewscy kucharze * Królewscy służący * Muzycy * Cywile Piosenka * Święto miłości – Elena Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Śmierć króla Raula i królowej Lucii była pokazana w prologu odcinka "Pierwszy dzień Panowania". * Elena była uwięziona w amulecie Avaloru, co również było widać w prologu odcinka "Pierwszy dzień Panowania". * Izabela dostała od Eleny szkicownik w odcinku "Pierwszy dzień Panowania". Ciekawostki * Elena czyta tytuł odcinka. * Święto Dia de Los Muertos jest oparte na prawdziwym trzydniowym meksykańskim święcie o tej samej nazwie. * Technicznie, w tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawiają się król Raul i królowa Lucia, mimo, że oni zadebiutowali w filmie Elena i sekret Avaloru. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawiają się Carmen i Julio. * Zuzo może być wezwany, jak ktoś wypowie jego imię. * Premiera odcinka była zaplanowana na 9 października 2016 roku, ale z niewiadomych przyczyn została przesunięta. * Fabuła odcinka jest podobna do serialu telewizyjnego Zaklinacz dusz. * Odcinek ten został umieszczony na DVD zatytułowanym Elena of Avalor: Celebrations to Remember (pol. dosł. Świętowania do wspominania), który wszedł do sprzedaży 12 września 2017 roku. * Na podstawie odcinka powstała ilustrowana książka o tym samym tytule, która została wydana 18 lipca 2017 roku. * Morał: Nigdy się nie poddawaj. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1